Tylko Ślizgon Tylko Gryfon
by magda1991m
Summary: Krótki one-shot. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba


_Zastanawialiście się kiedyś jakby wyglądało wasze życie, gdybyście nigdy nie zaznali odrobiny zainteresowania? Te refleksje nawiedzają mnie dosyć często, choć nie na tyle bym się nimi poważnie przejmował, tudzież nad moim zdrowiem psychicznym. Faktem jest, że nawet ja prawdopodobnie potrafiłbym wytrzymać brak tłoczących się spojrzeń w kierunku mojej osoby. Choć może wydawać się to niemożliwe do zrozumienia ze względu na moje nazwisko. _

_Harry'ego poznałem, gdy miałem jedenaście lat. Nie mogłem pojąć, dlaczego odrzucił propozycję przyjaźni. Nikt nie powinien odmawiać MNIE. No dobra, rozumiem. Mógł mnie nie znać, ale nie usprawiedliwia to jego ignorowania mojej egzystencji przez kilka następnych lat. _

_Gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, kim jest, a także, że będzie musiał zostać moim przyjacielem, choćby miało go to zabić. _

_Jak widać, nie poczyniłem pod tym względem znacznych postępów. Żalę się pamiętnikowi, a to już wystarczająca ujma na honorze. Harry został moim celem, którego nie jestem w stanie osiągnąć. Prawdą jest, że nie mam pojęcia gdzie mieszka. Nie wiem także, czy w końcu ożenił się z tą rudą wiewiórą, albo czy spłodził jakieś potomstwo. Myśl o rudych dzieciach Pottera napawa mnie obrzydzeniem. _

_Odkryłem niepokojący fakt: Nie potrafię cieszyć się kobietami w moim łożu, a myśl o płodzeniu dziedzica obrzydza mnie. Poza tym… Od kiedy to nazywam Pottera po imieniu?_

Draco odłożył swój pamiętnik do szuflady po czym westchnął głęboko. To, że mógłby być homoseksualny nie przerażało go aż tak bardzo jak się spodziewał. Możliwe więc, że podejrzewał to już od dłuższego czasu. W jego głowie wciąż kłębiła się jedna myśl, której nie mógł znieść. Której nie chciał znieść. Harry Potter leżący w jego łożu, czekający, gotowy…

Potrząsnął głową. Musi o nim zapomnieć. Nie wie, co stało się z czarnowłosym, a od dnia zakończenia szkoły minęły już dwa lata. W tym czasie mogło wydarzyć się wszystko. Niewykluczona jest także śmierć.

Potrząsnął głową po raz drugi. Czarne myśli nie wpływają dobrze na jego przemianę materii. Wstał i skierował swe kroki w stronę kuchni, by zaparzyć sobie świeżej kawy.

Mieszkał sam. Postanowił o tym już dawno, jednak dopiero niedawno zaczęła doskwierać mu samotność. Brak dobrego przyjaciela zaczął boleć.

/

Harry przeciągnął się leniwie. Ciepłe światło poranka oświetliło pokój, zmrużył oczy. Dziś kończył dziewiętnaście lat. Voldemort nie żył. Całe życie stało przed nim otworem. Czuł tylko dziwną pustkę. Ron i Hermiona zamieszkali razem i zaczęli rozmawiać o założeniu rodziny. Podobno ślub planują na październik.

Zielonooki przeciągnął się lekko, po czym usiadł. Znowu spał na kanapie i wszystkie mięśnie go bolały. Kac wcale nie poprawił mu humoru. Od kiedy zaczął się tak upijać w towarzystwie kobiet? Nie potrafił tego stwierdzić, jednak, gdy przed oczami zatańczyła mu skąpo ubrana Azjatka, postanowił, że musi łyknąć coś by uśmierzyć nieznośny ból głowy.

Po chwili usłyszał ciche pohukiwanie i stukanie w szybę okna kuchennego. Spodziewał się życzeń urodzinowych, jednak widząc pismo dyrektorki Hogwartu nieco się speszył. Postanowił jednak ten list przeczytać jako pierwszy.

_Drogi panie Potter,_

_Dzięki pannie Granger byłam w stanie zdobyć pana aktualny adres, za co jestem jej ogromnie wdzięczna. Piszę do pana w bardzo ważnej sprawie, i mam nadzieję na pozytywne rozpatrzenie tej oferty, aczkolwiek pewne szczegóły mogą pana zaniepokoić. Pozwolę sobie jednak przejść do rzeczy. _

_Zdaje sobie pan zapewne sprawę, że co roku stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zostaje owiane pustką. W ubiegłym roku Hogwart gościł na tym stołku pana Alexandra Woody'ego, ale w związku z jego postępującą dolegliwością, OPCM powtórnie nie ma wykładowcy. _

_Czekaliśmy do ostatniego dnia wakacji letnich, w nadziei, że ktoś się zgłosi, jednak nie mając chętnych, albo zmuszeni będziemy usunąć dany przedmiot z listy, albo też prosić o pomoc kogoś z Ministerstwa Magii. Szczerze wolałabym uniknąć obu opcji, i dlatego piszę do pana z prośbą. Zdaję sobie doskonale sprawę, że kończy pan dzisiaj dziewiętnaście lat, wszystkiego najlepszego więc. Prośba dotyczy przecięcia przez pana zajęć OPCM. Prosiłabym o szybką odpowiedź. Co do tych niepokojących szczegółów o których wspomniałam wcześniej…_

Harry przestał czytać. On jako nauczyciel? McGonagall jest już chyba naprawdę zdesperowana, by los młodocianych powierzyć w jego ręce. Przetarł przestrzeń między brwiami, po czym zabrał się do pisania.

/

Następnego dnia przybył do Hogwartu wcześnie rano. W Wielkiej Sali powoli zaczynał unosić się zapach jedzenia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęły już dwa długie lata odkąd po raz ostatni postawił tu swoją stopę. Tylko, że teraz nic go już tu nie trzymało, nie było Dumbledore'a, Snape'a, Lupina czy Syriusza. Każdy z jego bliskich odszedł bądź zaczął nowe życie z dala od przykrych wspomnień. Bo to właśnie Hogwart był skupiskiem tych bolesnych retrospekcji.

W poszukiwaniu McGonagall skierował się w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Wciąż miał cichą nadzieję na rozmowę z portretem Dumbledore'a. Choć ten stary drań wykorzystywał go, nadal darzył go szacunkiem i ujmą byłoby nie okazanie należnego mu szacunku.

Wpierw jednak jego uwagę przykuła odnowiona część korytarza. Wyglądał nieco nowocześniej niż reszta zamku. Westchnął, po czym rozpoczął zwiedzanie. Stare mury owiały go swoim zapachem. Wspomnienia zalały mu głowę. Natknął się na drzwi do łazienki. Nie było jej tu wcześniej, co automatycznie pobudziło jego ciekawość. Cicho uchylił drzwi i wszedł do środka. Przy umywalce, wpatrując się w lustro, stał Draco Malfoy.

- Co ty… - Harry poczuł, że w gardle ma gulę i nie mógł wykrztuście słowa.

- Potter? – Oczy blondyna nieco się rozwarły, jednak jego twarz zdawała się nie tracić przy tym spokoju i opanowania. – Co ty tu robisz?

Przełknął ślinę po czym rzucił luźnie:

- To moja kwestia. Jestem nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Pytaniem tutaj jest… - spojrzał podejrzliwie na posturę chłopaka, który wciąż przyglądał się odbiciu Harry'ego w lustrze. – Co TY tutaj robisz. Chyba nie planujesz werbować dla siebie armii złożonej z nastolatków, huh?

- Twa pomysłowość mnie powala, naprawdę. – parsknął – Będę uczył tu Eliksirów.

- Ty?

- Tak, ja.

- Nie wierzę.

- A ja muszę się napić kawy.

Zielonooki nieco zbity z tropu nie skomentował ostatniej wypowiedzi blondyna.

- Przy okazji, Potter. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał mu prosto w twarz. – Spóźnione, ale szczere: Najlepszego. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, po czym na ruszył do przodu i wymijając Harry'ego, opuścił łazienkę.

/

Draco Malfoy życzył mu najlepszego? Nie żeby to było obrzydliwe, czy niesmaczne, ale… Cóż… Było to nawet miłe. Brak wieści od jego przyjaciół, natomiast życzenia od największego wroga. Coś w tym było dziwnego. Postanowił jednak nie zaprzątać sobie dłużej tym głowy. Po drodze do gabinetu dyrektorskiego, spotkał McGonagall. Postanowił od razu wyrzucić jej natłok swoich myśli.

- Malfoy uczy Eliksirów? – zanim się spostrzegł, jego głos nieco przybrał na sile – Chyba nie myśli pani o tym poważnie! Jak ten śmierciożeca może…

- Były śmierciożerca, panie Potter. Zdaję mi się, że nie doczytał pan listu do końca… Poruszyłam fakt pewnych niepokojących szczegółów, czyż nie? Mówiłam, iż mogą się one panu nie spodobać. Jak widać miałam rację…

- Ale Malfoy? Pani profesor, rozumiem, że nie chce tu pani ludzi z ministerstwa, ale czy naprawdę nie było kogoś innego do wyboru? – zaczął żywnie gestykulować. – Może nawet Hermiona mogłaby…

- Panna Granger planuje na październik ślub, jeżeli jeszcze się to panu nie obiło o uszy. – przerwała mu, po czym kontynuowała – Poza tym… Pomyślałam, że w razie kłopotów, mógłby pan mieć czasem oko na pana Malfoy'a. – spuściła głowę – Będę liczyć na pana pomoc w tej sprawie. – Lekko się uśmiechnęła – Póki co, mamy jeszcze trzy godziny do przyjazdu pociągu, zapraszam do gabinetu, panie Potter.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym skierował za nią swe kroki.

/

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, ruszył do swoich kwater, które pokazała mu wcześniej McGonagall. Tuż obok wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Slitherinu. Idealnie. Szybko rzucił hasło, po czym wszedł do środka. Zostało mu trochę czasu, powinien się przebrać i pomyśleć na tym, jaką ma przybrać maskę na rozpoczęciu. Czy ma grać dobrego czy złego profesora? Ma być jak Snape? Zatrzymał się. Nie, zdecydowanie nie jak Snape. Uśmiechem zbył myśli o martwym ojcu chrzestnym. Będzie sobą, teraz nie musi już udawać, ani zmuszać się do czegokolwiek. W końcu… Harry pokonał Voldemorta i nic nie jest już w stanie zburzyć naturalnego porządku rzeczy.

Przygryzł dolną wargę. Znowu pomyślał o Potterze, powtórnie nazywając go w myślach Harry'm. Kiedy przebywał w Nowym Jorku, powinien był pomyśleć o wizycie u psychologa. Zdawało mu się, że powtórnie zapragnął przyjaźni Złotego Chłopca. Było źle, naprawdę źle.

Przebrał się w czarne szaty, które kupił poprzedniego dnia. Włosy zaczesał lekko tak, by nadać im wygląd nieco zbuntowanych. Powtórnie powrócił myślami do Zielonookiego. Ich pierwsze spotkanie po dwóch latach… Złożył mu życzenia urodzinowe. Poczuł gorąco na policzkach. Boże! Jakim był idiotą! Teraz chłopak będzie myślał, że coś z nim nie tak… Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Tamte słowa same wpłynęły mu na usta.

Upił łyk kawy. Westchnął. Będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić, że… Zakochał się w nim? Potrząsnął głową na tyle mocno, że aż zrobiło mu się słabo. To brzmiało jak tania opera mydlana. Coś w stylu: Ja cię kocham a ty nic. W tym wypadku to „nic" oznaczało, że Harry nic nie widział. Nie zauważał spojrzenia, jakim Draco go obdarzył tam w łazience. Czy homoseksualny mężczyzna może zdobyć hetero? Z wargi spłynęła mu kropla krwi. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Będzie musiała mu wystarczyć sama myśl o nim i jego obecność w tym samym miejscu. Nie będzie mógł się do niego zbliżyć, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Potter nie może się dowiedzieć o jego preferencjach. Tak… Nie mógł wiedzieć.

Uśmiechnął się po czym spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało jeszcze dużo czasu. Może to idealny czas na odwiedzenie portretu Snape'a? Czas dobry, miejsce złe. Wiedział, że Harry prawdopodobnie rozmawia tam właśnie z dyrektorką. Czy jego umysł podświadomie nakierowywał go na Bliznowatego?

- Kurwa. – Przeklął, po czym usiadł na kanapie. – Wpakowałem się w niezłe gówno, Sev.

/

Po Ceremonii Przydziału, na której starał się nie odpowiadać na zaczepne spojrzenia Pottera, ruszył w drogę do swoich kwater. Poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za bark.

- Poczekaj, Malfoy. – usłyszał po czym odwrócił się przybierając maskę obojętności.

- Czym mogę służyć, Potter? – odparł sarkastycznie. – Zgubiłeś się? A może szukasz McGonagall? Wybacz, ale ona nie jest blondynką.

Harry puścił jego bark, po czym odparł:

- Wiem, że coś knujesz. Będę miał cię na oku. Chcę byś to wiedział.

- Rozkaz z góry, prawda? McGonagall jednak nie ufa mi w zupełności. Nie dziwię jej się. – Znowu nałożył swój kpiący uśmieszek – Wybacz jednak, że cię rozczaruję, ale nic nie planuję. W razie gdybyś nie zauważył, Czarnego Pana już nie ma.

- Nie wierzę ci, Malfoy. Nie przyjąłbyś tej propozycji, gdybyś nie miał w tym korzyści.

Draco przygryzł wargę. Prawda… Miał nadzieję spotkać tu jego. Nikłą, ale jednak miał. Czy gdyby mu to powiedział, ten zmieniłby swoją postawę wobec niego? Odwrócił wzrok.

- Nie mam w tym korzyści. – odparł cicho. – Zdaje mi się, że ty także nie, więc dlaczego na mnie naskakujesz, hm?

Czarnowłosy westchnął.

- Chciałem zobaczyć kawałek mojej przeszłości, z którą dawno nie miałem kontaktu. – odparł.

- Listy od przyjaciół nie wystarczają, co? Biedny Złoty Chłopiec cierpi na samotność?

- Zamknij się, Malfoy. Nic nie rozumiesz. – Harry także odwrócił wzrok. – Oni są zajęci sobą. Nie ma tam miejsca na mnie. Sam muszę pomyśleć o SWOJEJ przyszłości.

- Jakże mądre słowa, nie spodziewałem się. Dolałeś sobie czegoś do porannej kawy?

- Zamknij się.

Draco prychnął.

- Czujesz się samotny i nie chcesz tego przyznać. Typowe dla ciebie.

- Nie mów tak, jakbyś mnie znał! – krzyknął, a echo rozniosło się po korytarzu. – Ty nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciół, więc nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy cię ignorują!

To zabolało. Fakt, że Draco nie miał przyjaciół spowodowany był właśnie mężczyzną, który stał przed nim. Tylko jego zawsze pragnął mieć za kompana. Nie Blaise'a, czy nudną Pansy. Kogoś, kto patrzyłby na niego z niechęcią, ale i zainteresowaniem.

Blondyn zbliżył się do Harry'ego, przybliżył swą twarz do jego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Proponuję psychologa, Potter. – Po czym odwrócił się i kontynuował podróż w kierunku swoich komnat, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Zielonookiego na korytarzu.

Modlił się w duchu, by tamten nie zauważył rumieńca, jaki wywołała stanowczo zbyt bliska odległość ich twarzy.

/

Widywali się codziennie na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali, jednak, gdy tylko Harry napotykał wzrok Malfoy'a, ten odwracał wzrok. Wywoływało to na ustach czarnowłosego uśmiech. Znów czuł się jakby byli w szkole. Nie miał powodu do zadowolenia, ponieważ potyczkę słowną przegrał z kretesem. Można powiedzieć, że wyżalił się Śmierciożercy. Ciekawiło go, co w danej chwili myśli blondyn. Czy był ciekawy reakcji Harry'ego, gdy ten łapał go na spoglądaniu w jego stronę?

Kolejny niewymuszony uśmiech.

McGonagall zarządziła wspólne zajęcia OPCM dla pierwszorocznych z każdego domu. Stanowiło to pewnego rodzaju wyzwanie. W piątek wszyscy uczniowie zgromadzili się w sali, czekając na profesora Pottera. Pojawił się po kilku minutach, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Prawdopodobnie zrobił to, by rozładować nieco atmosferę.

Lekcja przebiegła w spokoju, nie licząc kilku Ślizgonów, pastwiących się nad jednym Gryfonem. Ukaranie ich ujemnymi punktami sprawiło czarnowłosemu niemałą radość.

Jaki cel miała McGonagall w tych zajęciach? Prawdopodobnie chciała by przyjaźnie między uczniami nie kończyły się tylko w zakresie ich domów.

Mimo tego, że Hogwart był olbrzymią budowlą, stanowczo za często spotykał Draco na korytarzach. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że ten go śledzi, jednak odganiał te myśli ze względu na rozłożenie ich planu zajęć. Nie było możliwości, by ten kawopijca znajdywał czas na podążanie za Harry'm.

Zwrócił uwagę na małą szramę na jego ustach. Wargi zgryzione go krwi? Dlaczego Malfoy miałby to robić? Pozostał jednak w fazie domysłów. Nie miał powodów, by dociekać przyczyn. Usta tego Śmierciożercy były jego własną sprawą.

Po kilku dniach, Złoty Chłopiec zauważył, że wzrok jego wroga wciąż spoczywa na nim. Zaczynało go to irytować. Czuł się wręcz niezręcznie. Postanowił, że coś musi z tym zrobić. Czy rozmowa załatwiłaby taką sprawę miał wątpliwości. Ale co innego mu pozostało? Miał mu zwrócić uwagę i powiedzieć by się od niego odczepił? Takie wyobrażenie wywołało uśmiech na jego ustach.

Malfoy ponownie odwrócił wzrok, który Harry dopiero przed chwilą zauważył. Nie wiedział ile to trwało, ale postanowił to zakończyć. Te spojrzenia stawały się idiotycznie dwuznaczne.

Mimo, że siedzieli oddaleni od siebie o kilka miejsc, między nimi nikogo nie było. Postanowił zacząć.

- Malfoy.

- Czego? – zapytał z przekąsem i nie patrząc mu w oczy nalewał sobie drugą filiżankę kawy.

- Chodzi mi o te twoje zaczepne spojrzenia…

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Odchrząknął. Postanowił kontynuować.

- Jeżeli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to lepiej to zrób. Atakowanie mnie wzrokiem, czy też niewerbalnymi zaklęciami nie przyniesie ci pożądanych efektów.

- O proszę. Wielki i Wspaniały wreszcie zauważył i postanowił zareagować… - jego sarkastyczny ton nieco przycichł. – Możemy pogadać o tym po śniadaniu, prawda? Zdaje mi się, że mamy wolną następną godzinę.

/

Nie wiedział, czego właściwie ma oczekiwać. Harry prawdopodobnie miał podobne odczucia. Po śniadaniu wyszli szybkim krokiem z Wielkiej Sali i skierowali się w stronę sali do OPCM. Zielonooki usiadł przy swoim biurku, natomiast Draco na blacie.

- Jak brzmi twoje pytanie, o bohaterze, hm? – zapytał teatralnie blondyn siląc się na obojętność. Praktycznie słyszał bicie swojego serca, które w tej chwili waliło jak szalone. Pusta klasa, tylko oni…

- O co ci chodzi z tymi spojrzeniami? – pytanie proste jednak kryjące za sobą mroczną odpowiedź, której Draco za żadne skarby nie miał ochoty ujawniać.

- Byliśmy wrogami w szkole, i zdaje mi się, że ciągle nimi jesteśmy. Wrogowie walczą, prawda? I to właśnie robię. – Słowa przychodziły mu na język tak prosto, kiedy nie musiał patrzeć mu w twarz…

- Ta… Ale, nie sądzisz, że to raczej dawne dzieje? Znaczy, nie lubię cię i ty nie lubisz mnie…

O jakże się mylił…

- Wrogowie powinni nienawidzić się całe życie.

- Malfoy! Słuchaj co mówię! Mam na myśli, że… Pomimo naszych wcześniejszych, wieloletnich walk, możemy przynajmniej przestać skakać sobie do gardeł. To by była miła odmiana.

- Hmm… Nie lubisz się ze mną kłócić, czy co?

Harry nieco się speszył. Odchrząknął, po czym ignorując wypowiedź srebrnookiego, wrócił do tematu.

- Uwierz, że walki z tobą zawsze sprawiały mi przyjemność.

O-ho! Walki i przyjemność w jednym zdaniu…

- Więc możemy je kontynuować. Skoro tak kochasz te kłótnie…

- Nie! Właśnie mówię o tym… Powinniśmy to przerwać. To do niczego nas nie doprowadzi.

Blondyn zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem. To brzmiało prawie jak…

- Pozwól mi coś wyjaśnić… Czy ty właśnie chcesz się pogodzić?

- Niby taki inteligentny a całkiem sporo czasu zajęło ci wpadnięcie na to, co? Tak, Malfoy. Chcę się pogodzić. Kłótnie z tobą stały się nudne, a twoje spojrzenia wcale nie podsycają we mnie pragnienia walki.

Draco zastygł. To, co powiedział Harry brzmiało dwuznacznie. Ale czy sam czarnowłosy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę? Jeżeli robił to nieświadomie, narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Kumple? – zapytał niepewnie unosząc brew do góry. – Ja i ty?

- Tak. Kumple. – odparł Potter po czym wyciągnął dłoń. – przynajmniej na razie. Tak sądzę…

Serce blondyna znów zaczęło wykonywać niebezpieczne skoki w jego piersi. Miał nadzieję, że nie odcisnęło się to na kolorze jego twarzy. Powoli wyciągnął swoją dłoń.

/

Mając Harry'ego za przyjaciela, łatwiej będzie mu przebywać w jego towarzystwie nie wzbudzają niepotrzebnej sensacji. Lecz teraz nie mógł już tak często atakować go spojrzeniami. Zachowywał umiar, by po zajęciach czasem zagadać się z Harry'm w jego komnatach. Póki mógł, chłonął informacje na temat tego, jak wyglądało życie Złotego Chłopca. Dowiedział się, że ten mieszka sam w Londynie, żyjąc z pieniędzy swoich rodziców. Nie szukał pracy czy też dziewczyny, ponieważ nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Jedyne, czego w ostatnich dniach przed swoimi urodzinami potrzebował to alkohol. Draco patrzył na niego ze współczuciem, jednak zdawał się rozumieć. Sam mieszkał w Nowym Jorku, gdzie średnio dwa czy trzy razy w tygodniu zalewał się w trupa, by złagodzić trudy przygniatającej go egzystencji. Lub też, by zapomnieć, że na świecie żyje ktoś o imieniu Harry Potter. W przeciwieństwie jednak do Zielonookiego, wiedział, jakie są jego preferencje i zazwyczaj budził się w obcym mieszkaniu, nagi i z porządnym kacem.

Niewiele czasu minęło, a Draco wiedział już praktycznie wszystko na temat tego, co działo się przez ostatnie dwa lata w życiu Pottera. Zaskoczył go fakt, że jego dawni przyjaciele nie wysłali mu nawet kartki z życzeniami. Czy nie powinno go to martwić?

Przy sobotnim wieczorze, gdzie obaj pili Ognistą Wisky, na wierzch wyszły także takie rzeczy, jak na przykład romans Harry'ego z Ginny, po którym oboje się rozeszli. Ginny w tej chwili mieszkała z jakimś graczem Quidditch'a z Bułgarii. Draco nie omieszkał skomentować tej sprawy uśmiechem. To znaczyło, że nikt nie stał mu na przeszkodzie.

Czasem, gdy Potter był na tyle wstawiony, że nie potrafił odróżnić głowy Draco o świecącej obok lampy, blondyn niby ukradkiem dotykał wierzchu jego dłoni. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że Bliznowaty nie będzie nic z tego pamiętać, toteż niekiedy przejeżdżał palcami po jego twarzy, po czole, dotykając blizny i wdychając zapach jego szamponu do włosów.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak jakiś zboczeniec, jednak pozwalał sobie na to dopiero po tym, gdy upewnił się, że Harry nic nie będzie pamiętał. Wiedział, że to tylko poskromi jego instynkty. Pragnął go… Chciał go… Ale nie mógł go mieć. Sam jego dotyk i zapach jego skóry czy włosów musiał mu wystarczyć.

Gdy zbliżała się data wycieczki do Hogsmeade, obaj umówili się na spotkanie w Trzech Miotłach. Madami Rosmerta przywitała ich, choć Harry widział w jej oczach niedowierzanie i może w pewnym sensie i strach. Było to zrozumiałe dla niego. Sam na jej miejscu zastanawiałby się czy nie oberwał Imperiusem. On i Draco Malfoy razem. Przyjaciele. Dość nietypowy widok.

Zamówili sobie po kremowym piwie, po czym zaczęli rozmawiać. Jak zwykle rozmowa prócz ich życia dotyczyła także spraw szkolnych. Gryfon średnio, co jakieś dwa tygodnie doznawał poważnych załamań nerwowych. Jedenastoletni Ślizgoni doprowadzali go do szewskiej pasji.

Wśród tematów do narzekań znaleźli się także Ron i Hermiona.

- Nie pisali do mnie od bardzo dawna. – Harry westchnął pochylając się nad kolejną porcją Ognistej. – Nie żebym miał im to za złe, ale… Podobno planują ślub, więc wypadałoby jednak napisać… - ciche czknięcie wydobyło się z jego ust.

- Moim zdaniem zbyt się przejmujesz. Może wyjechali gdzieś. – blondyn wzruszył ramionami po czym zerknął w stronę wyjścia. – Może pora iść? Widzę, że nieźle się wstawiłeś. – Dopił swoją wisky, po czym powstał i podszedł do Pottera. – No dalej, wystarczy ci już…

- Tak, wiem… - Podniósł się jednak Draco szybko go chwycił nim ten się przewrócił. – Za dużo… Przepraszam.

- Od tego są przyjaciele. – odparł z uśmiechem – Co nie? – Złapał czarnowłosego w pasie a jego rękę zarzucił sobie na kark. Nagle jednak spochmurniał. W drzwiach wejściowych stał ktoś, kogo pragnął nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć.

- Cześć Draco. Co u ciebie? – zapytał mężczyzna. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, miał nieco ciemniejszą skórę niż Harry, duże brązowe oczy i czarne włosy, a na policzku drobną bliznę.

- Will… - rzucił z niesmakiem. Złoty Chłopiec podniósł wzrok. – Myślę, że powinieneś pozwolić mi przejść.

Na te słowa mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i ruszył w kierunku wolnego stolika rzucając tylko ciche „Liczę na powtórkę". Nikły dreszcz wstrząsnął ciałem blondyna. Miał nadzieję, że Potter tego nie zauważył.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do komnat Bliznowatego, Malfoy ułożył go na łóżku i westchnął łapiąc się od tyłu za głowę. Ta mała sytuacja w pubie… Jeżeli Harry to zapamięta…

- Hej… - Draco spojrzał na łóżko. Lekko zaczerwienione policzki, rozpięta koszula pod szyją i lekko rozchylone nogi.

- Już wychodzę. Spokojnie.

- Nie o tym mówię.

No i się zaczyna. Zaraz zacznie się coś typu „Kto to był?". Czy miał zdradzić prawdziwą relację między nim a Willem? Nie… Było za wcześnie. A zresztą, Potter był pijany.

- Kumpel. A co? Zazdrosny? – wiedział, że gdyby mówił to poważnym tonem, mógłby go zranić, jednak używał lekko wesołej tonacji, toteż wiedział, że ich rozmowa dalej ku temu tematowi nie pójdzie.

- Nie wydaje mi się, że to TYLKO kumpel. – powtórne czknięcie – Proszę, on definitywnie patrzył na ciebie w sposób w jaki patrzyła na mnie Ginny.

Oho. Gdy Potter jest pijany, zaczyna myśleć przerażająco szybko.

- Prześpij się. Bredzisz już.

- Draco.

Po raz pierwszy zwrócił się tak do niego. Nie byłoby to niezwykłe, gdyby nie fakt, że przeważnie byli na „ty". Blondyn nigdy nie usłyszał z ust Harry'ego swojego imienia. Do teraz.

- O co chodzi? – magiczne słowo podziałało magicznie. Ślizgon popatrzył mu w oczy.

- Czy ty i on… No wiesz…

O nie. Był aż tak przewidywalny dla pijackiej inteligencji czarnowłosego? Problem stanowiła odpowiedź. Czy miał się zdemaskować? Czy Harry był na tyle wstawiony, by tego nie pamiętać? Pewności nie miał.

- Posłuchaj… - Draco oparł się o ścianę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Will i ja… Byliśmy razem. – Widząc jak oczy Bliznowatego nieco się rozszerzają, kontynuował. – To trwało cztery miesiące. Zerwaliśmy jakieś dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego.

Poczuł się lepiej, gdy już wyrzucił to z siebie, jednak wciąż nie wiedział, jaka będzie reakcja chłopaka. Znienawidzi go, czy może puści to w niepamięć?

- Więc ty… - widać było, ze TO słowo nie mogło przejść mu przez gardło. Brzydził się nim. Nim. Draco.

- Tak, jestem gejem.

Zauważył jak na policzki Pottera wkradają się niepotrzebne rumieńce. Kompletnie zrozumiałe aczkolwiek nieadekwatne. Odrazę budziło w nim samo słowo, więc co mógł teraz myśleć o zaistniej sytuacji między nimi? Czy zauważy, że…

- On cię ciągle pragnie… - Harry przeciągnął się lekko na łóżku. – Czułem jak zadrżałeś… Czy ty wciąż… Eh, nieważne… - obrócił się na drugi bok. Nie mógł znieść tych srebrnych oczu patrzących wprost na jego rozpalone policzki. – Idę spać… Do jutra, Malfoy.

Malfoy… Znowu był tylko Ślizgonem.

/

Rano obudził się skacowany. Pamiętał wszystko.

Postanowił jednak, że będzie udawał. Udawał, że nie pamięta nic z wczorajszego wieczoru.

- Cześć. – rzucił przy śniadaniu do Draco. Odpowiedziało mu ciche mruknięcie. Postanowił złagodzić tę sytuację. – Głowa mnie nawala. Jak wróciłem wczoraj do mojej sypialni?

Srebrne oczy zatrzymały się na jego twarzy. Bał się, że blondyn przejrzy go.

- Odprowadziłem cię. Skleroza w takim wieku? Biedny Złoty Chłopiec.

- Raczej kac i dziura w pamięci. Ale to miło, że się o mnie martwisz.

Teraz wszystko mogło wrócić do stanu sprzed całej tej zwariowanej sytuacji.

Na ustach Malfoy'a ponownie zawitał uśmieszek.

- Masz słabą głowę.

- Wiem. – Przytaknął. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że lubię z tobą pić. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym wstał od stołu. – Powtórzmy to kiedyś.

Draco z niedowierzaniem stwierdził, że jego głowę zaprzątały już myśli odnośnie tego, co zrobi, gdy Potter będzie powtórnie pijany. Bał się swoich fantazji. Wiedział, że Bliznowaty nie był jeszcze w takiej sytuacji. Wiedział to, a mimo to… Pragnął go tak mocno…

- Chętnie. Do zobaczenia wieczorem. – Patrzył jak czarnowłosy opuszcza Wielką Salę, po czym sam skierował się w kierunku swoich kwater.

/

Po skończonych zajęciach, zastanawiając się nad dobrym doborem trunku, chodził w kółko po swojej sypialni. Postanowił, że nie będzie to nic ekstrawaganckiego, jednak nie wiedział, czy coś z jego starań wyjdzie. Draco lubił, gdy wino pasowało do danego posiłku, ale w tym wypadku posiłek stanowiły ciastka kawowe z Miodowego Królestwa. Czy odpowiednim więc wyjściem nie powinna być kawa? Srebrnooki lubił kawę. Ubóstwiał ją…

Westchnął, po czym zabrał się za lekkie porządki.

Długo na blondyna czekać nie musiał. Draco, ubrany w czarne opięte jeansy i brązowy sweter, sprawiał wrażenie kogoś nie z tej bajki. Wyglądał na nieco rozczarowanego tym, że Harry przygotował zamiast alkoholu tylko kawę i ciastka. Wpadł na pomysł, by to właśnie Ślizgonowi powierzyć wybór wina.

- Pomyślałem, że nie jestem w tym najlepszy. – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Ty bardziej znasz się na trunkach. Wybór zostawiam tobie.

- To raczej zrozumiałe. Nie miałeś nigdy okazji, by nauczyć się do czego jaki alkohol smakuje najlepiej. Ale geniuszem być nie trzeba, by wiedzieć, że do ciastek wystarczy zwykła wódka czy wisky, Potter. – wyjął z barku w rogu pokoju właściwe butelki. – A zmieszane dają niezłego kopa.

- Chcesz mnie upić? – spytał przez śmiech. Wciąż pamiętał sytuację z wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy Malfoy wyznał mu, że jest gejem. Wciąż jednak nie mógł w to uwierzyć. On? Przecież zawsze miał takie powodzenie wśród kobiet… Dlaczego właściwie go to obchodziło? Powinien czuć się w jakiś sposób zagrożony?

- Upiję cię, czy tego chcesz czy nie. I nic na to nie poradzisz. Lekarstwem na kaca jest butelka Ognistej Wisky.

/

Gdy rano poczuł, że musi zwymiotować, z trudem zwlekł się z łóżka i pobiegł trzymając się za brzuch do łazienki. Gdy wyszedł z niej, jego twarz przypominała kartkę papieru. Próbując przypomnieć sobie, jakim cudem wstrząsały nim aż takie konwulsje stwierdził, że nie pamięta nic istotnego z poprzedniego wieczoru.

Promienie słoneczne przebijały się przez jego zasunięte kotary. Zmrużył oczy. Całe szczęście, że dziś sobota. Nie musiał przynajmniej wymyślać usprawiedliwienia na swoją nieobecność.

Poczuł się jednak dość niepewnie. Niewiedza o tym, co robił była niebezpieczna. Postanowił pójść do Draco i zapytać prosto z mostu jakim cudem obudził się z takim kacem. Po chwili jednak zreflektował się. Zawsze mógł go o to zapytać podczas obiadu. Na śniadanie było już zdecydowanie za późno.

Zaczął się ubierać, po czym skierował swe kroki w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, gdzie blondyn popijał swoją przedobiednią kawę. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i się uśmiechnął. Tak, tak. Udało ci się mnie spić. Nie myśl, że to koniec, pomyślał zielonooki. Zajął miejsce koło Malfoy'a po czym rozpoczął swoją wypowiedź.

- Może i wygrałeś i mnie spiłeś, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że zobowiązany jesteś tym samym do ujawnienia mi prawdy na temat tego, co robiłem wczoraj. Jeżeli zrobiłeś mi jakieś magiczne zdjęcia lub cokolwiek, czym mógłbyś mnie szantażować, chcę o tym wiedzieć teraz.

Ślizgon wyglądał na dość zdziwionego. Czy posądzanie go o takie akcje oznaczało ujmę na jego pozycji jako przyjaciela? Po chwili srebrnooki zaczął mówić.

- Nie mam nic, czym mógłbym cię szantażować. To, że zacząłeś tańczyć na stole nie znaczy, że będę o tym rozpowiadał wszędzie. – Uśmiechnął się cwanie. – No dobra. Żart. – Dodał widząc minę Pottera. – Piłeś. Ja piłem. Trochę opuściłem gardę, ale skoro nie pamiętasz, lepiej dla mnie.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał chłodno. – Opuściłeś gardę? Chyba nie mówisz o twoich… preferencjach?

- Wybacz, ale nie chcę byś wiedział, co mam na myśli. Może kiedyś ci powiem. Na razie… nie potrafię. A propos, właśnie wygadałeś się, że pamiętasz tę sytuację z Willem.

Draco dopił kawę, po czym wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali nie czekając na obiad.

/

Po tej rozmowie unikali się. Harry nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, a także bał się przebywać w towarzystwie blondyna sam na sam. Póki co, planował, że przestanie pić. Przez to miał same kłopoty. Unikanie Malfoy'a trwało tydzień. Po tym, zostali zmuszeni do wspólnej lekcji OPCM i Eliksirów. Starali się nie wchodzić sobie jednak w drogę. Po tym powtórnie starali się na siebie nie wpadać.

Na początku października, jego głowę zaczęły nawiedzać informacje o ślubie Rona i Hermiony. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie ma się odbyć, a jego przyjaciele nie dawali żadnego znaku życia czy też choćby wzmianki o weselu. Postanowił zapytać McGonagall, czy może nie miała żadnych wieści od Hermiony.

To, co powiedziała Minera całkowicie zbiło go z tropu. Stwierdziła, że jego przyjaciele są zagranicą i nie ma z nimi kontaktu przez sowy, a jedynie przez mugolską pocztę. Gdy zapytał o adres, uzyskał go bez żadnych problemów. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu nie zrobił tego wcześniej… Jeszcze tego wieczoru postanowił napisać list.

Ze zdziwieniem jednak stwierdził, że na jego łóżku, czekając na niego, siedział Draco Malfoy.

- Oh… Hej. – Przywitał się. – Co tutaj robisz…?

- Przyszedłem pogadać. – Odparł beznamiętnym głosem.

- No to przykro mi, ale w tej chwili nie mam czasu. Muszę napisać list i jeszcze dziś go wysłać. Może jutro.

- To musi być dzisiaj, Potter.

- A niby czemu, Malfoy?

Zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku automatycznie. Po chwili jednak tego pożałował. Miał się z nim pogodzić, a w tej chwili pogarsza jedynie sytuację.

- Wyjeżdżam. Z samego rana. - W pierwszej chwili Harry nie zrozumiał. Wyjeżdżał? Dlaczego? Draco jednak odpowiedział na jego nieme pytanie, nim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Moja matka bardzo poważnie zachorowała. Potrzebuje mnie.

Bliznowaty stał jeszcze chwilę, po czym opadł na krzesło. Spojrzał na blondyna i pokiwał lekko głową.

- Przyszedłeś się pożegnać?

- Tak… Ale… Mam prośbę.

Zielonooki uniósł brwi.

- Jaką?

- Czy możesz… - Jego policzki oblały się nikłą purpurą. – Zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co między nami było?

Ha?

- Nie rozumiem.

- Zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek mnie znałeś. Tak będzie lepiej. Dla nas obu… - Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i poprawił koszulę. – Od jutra… Musimy być dawnymi wrogami. – Przełknął ślinę. – Nie możemy dłużej się przyjaźnić.

To zadziałało jak ostry policzek. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że był dla Draco jedynym przyjacielem. Srebrnooki sam mu o tym powiedział. Jeżeli odejdzie, zostanie sam… Obaj zostaną sami. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie chciał!

Złapał go za nadgarstek, gdy ten próbował go minąć.

- Nie możesz odejść!

- Dlaczego nie? Czy powód nie jest wystarczający? – prawie krzyknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie pozwolę ci odejść. – przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął w swoich ramionach. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie mogę cię zostawić! Nie pozwolę ci mnie zostawić. Nie po tym wszystkim.

- Jakim… wszystkim…? – Draco lekko się zająknął. Drżenie w jego głosie znikło.

- Pamiętam… Znaczy, nie wszystko, ale… Zaczynam sobie przypominać. Właściwie to dopiero przed chwilą, gdy poczułem twój zapach… - nabrał w płuca powietrza. – Czułem go już wcześniej z tak bliska…

Ślizgon nie poruszył się, tylko spokojnie stał w jego objęciach i zapragnął, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Wiecznie na tyle, by mógł wdychać jego woń aż do końca świata. By nie musiał przestać…

- Ty wiesz, że ja… - Zaczął – Muszę cię dotykać… Nie potrafię bez tego wytrzymać… Twój zapach mnie otumania… Nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym. Tylko o… - spojrzał na jego usta i lekko podniósł głowę by dosięgnąć ich swoimi wargami.

Harry nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony. Wręcz przeciwnie. Poczuł narastającą potrzebę by przyciągnąć do siebie jego wątłe ciało i wpić się jeszcze głębiej w jego usta. Tak też zrobił. Poczuł się przy tym wspaniale. Wiedział, że to właśnie tego przez cały ten czas pożądał. W końcu to miał. Posiadł te ciepłe wargi i bladą skórę. Srebrne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niemym wołaniem. Musiał na nie odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że powinien. I zrobił to.

/

Gdy po trzech tygodniach wspólnie wkroczyli do domu Hermiony i Rona, nikogo nie dziwił już fakt, że byli parą. Ubrani w jasnobłękitne garnitury, prezentowali się perfekcyjnie. Pasowali do siebie w każdym calu, a ich palce co chwilę się stykały ni to przypadkiem, ni to z ogromnej potrzeby dotyku. Wspólnie tworzyli jedną całość. Czasem przyłapywał ich ktoś na czułym pocałunku, jednak nie robili z tego wielkiego zamieszania. Byli połączeni.

Byli od siebie uzależnieni, a to uzależnienie zwane było miłością.

/

o_O Czuję się dziwnie po takim łan-szocie… No, ale myślę, że nie wyszło tragicznie :D Liczę na jakiś komentarzyk^^


End file.
